


Una o dos palabras de más

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Enemies, Frustration, Gen, Strategy & Tactics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “América... Dios te ha dado dos orejas para oír el doble y una boca para hablar la mitad... pero parece que ha olvidado de dejarte el manual de instrucciones.”





	Una o dos palabras de más

**Una o dos palabras de más**

“Vale, esto es el plan: Rusia y China van a ocuparse de Japón, Francia de Italia, mientras yo y Inglaterra nos ocuparemos de Alemania.” dijo América con una sonrisa, recurriendo a las otras naciones presentes.

“¡Que belleza! ¡Así tendré ocasión de hacerme amigo de otra nación!” exclamó Rusia sonriendo, pues entrecerró sus ojos y puso una cara maligna. “Al menos, antes de destruirla.” añadió con un tono inquietante, asustando Francia que trató con indiferencia de alejarse del hombre.

El único a tener una cara irritada, era Inglaterra.

“Explícame, ¿Por qué eres tú a decidir por todos?” preguntó a su hermano, enfadado.

América no se desestabilizó, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

“¡Anda ya, Arthur! ¡Verás que nos divertiremos! Alemania es un lugar tan lindo.”

Inglaterra si hizo rojo en la cara.

“¡No estamos yendo de vacaciones, Alfred! Se da el caso que somos en el medio de una guerra, si no lo hubieras realizado.” lo sermoneó, sin tener éxito de arañar la sonrisa del menor.

“Oh, lo sé, pero la guerra aún no ha empezado, pues no veo porque, mientras estudiamos el enemigo, ¡no pusiéramos aprovechar para dar una vuelta!”

“Alfred, ¿de verdad quieres ser derrotado antes que la guerra empiece?” Inglaterra siseó, rechinando sus dientes.

América hizo una sonrisa resplandeciente.

“Yo no puedo ser derrotado. ¡Yo soy un héroe!” declaró, causando gemidos por parte de sus aliados.

~

“Vamos, Arthur, vamos a casa de Alemania.” América dijo a su hermano, cuando llegaron enfrente a la casa de Ludwig.

“¿Estás loco? ¿Quiere ir así, indefensos, a casa del enemigo? Piensa por un momento, América, piensas a las consecuencias, no creo que...” protestó, pero el otro ya había tocado el timbre.

Cuando Alemania fue a abrir la puerta, se quedó en silencio por muchos segundos, boquiabierto.

“Pero... pero... ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, vos dos?” preguntó en fin.

Inglaterra se puso una mano en la cara, mientras América desenfundó su mejor sonrisa.

“¡_Guten morgen, Deutschland!”_ exclamó, con un terrible acento alemán. “Sabes, la guerra incumbe, y somos aquí para estudiar un poco el territorio.”

Arthur le dio un codazo, pero Alfred no pareció notarlo.

“Déjame entender... nosotros somos enemigos, ¿y tu estas viniendo en mi casa para informarme que estás analizando mi territorio?” su tono era más confuso que sarcástico. América asentí, su expresión satisfecha. 

~

Era noche. Inglaterra y América caminaban en la calle hacia casa. Sus caras estaban cubiertas de cardenales, y ambos cojeaban.

“Yo no entiendo... ¿Por qué Alemania se ha enfadado así?” preguntó Alfred.

Inglaterra rechinó los dientes.

“América... Dios te ha dado dos orejas para oír el doble y una boca para hablar la mitad... pero parece que ha olvidado de dejarte el manual de instrucciones.” siseó.

América se quedó absorto por algunos segundos, pues sonrió otra vez y se giró hacia su hermano.

“¿Vamos a visitar Japón mañana?”

Arthur se paró y lo miró fijo. Pues suspiró.

“Vale, Alfred. Mañana vamos de Japón.” se resignó.

Nunca iba a aprender.


End file.
